The team’s new year performance
Note: peanut and jelly otter provides backing vocals Transcript * (December 31 2018) * WilliamWill2343: "Thank you. Thank you. Welcome, everyone to the first annual St. Louis' New Year's Eve Extravaganza Spectacular. We will have lots of fun tonight with our band, The Water Otterz." * audience claps and Sophie and her cousins walk to the front of the stage and on a disco dance floor. Jelly is the lead singer, Baby Butter is on the electric guitar, Baby Butter Sophie is on the drums, and Peanut is on the synthesizer * Sophie: "Alohaand have a Happy New Year, folks. My name is Sophie." * Peanut: "I'm Peanut." * Baby Butter: "Me Butter." * Jelly: "And I'm Jelly. We're the Water Otterz, the hippest 70's-80's fusion band around the block of Missouri!" * Sophie: "All in favor of having a fun party, say 'aye'!" * Audience: "Aye!" * Peanut: "Louder!" * Audience: "AYE!" * Jelly: "Now that's a lot better!" * Sophie: "OK Everybody, All of the original songs we will sing will be to the tunes of popular 80's and 70's cartoon songs which include in the following order: Resolutions to the tune of the Care Bears Countdown, Keep this Party Going to the tune of the Jabberjaw theme song, New Surprises to the tune of the Interjection song from Schoolhouse Rock, and Happy New Year to the tune of Popple Magic from the original Popples pilot. The first song will be 'Resolutions'. But first, let’s welcome the 1990s pop culture, ladies and gentlemen, it’s the voice of the daughter of bill Lawrence, lady s and her friends and her students! * (audience applauses) * sophie: thank you, thank you! I’m sophie, lead singer of the pop 90s culture, and this is my friends at my school * Leon: my name is leon, known as matrix, guitarist of the group * lydia: Lydia, keyboarder of the group * holly: i’m Holly * terri: and i’m Terri, backing dancers * johnathan: i’m Johnathan, the rapper of the group * cariba: i’m Cariba * logan: i’m Logan * Carlos: and i’m Carlos, dancers of the group * indianna: i’m Indianna * coy: i’m Coy * willow: i’m willow * paris: i’m paris * brec: i’m brec * aaron: i’m aaron * ulises: i’m ulises * aaron: i’m Aaron * denzel: i’m Denzel * devon: and i’m His bro, devon * Maltese: i’m Malese * Daniela: i’m Daniela * chyminoque: i’m Chyminoque * Raquel: i’m Raquel * Blake: i’m Blake * Michelle: i’m Michelle * Samantha: i’m Samantha * ryan: i’m Ryan * phillip: i’m Phillip * avril: and i’m Avril, backup dancers and students * Sophie: that’s our students, so, are you ready? * Audience: "Yeah!" * Sophie: "Ready? A one, a two, a one, two, three, four!" * four begin singing/playing their instruments, the disco ball begins spinning and glowing * Sophie: 2018 has passed by and by. * audience claps with the song * Sophie: Make better goals, and here's the reasons why... You need to make the world a better place. * Baby Butter: Pwace! (Translation: "Place!") * Sophie: Cuz this time will be your own saving grace. * Baby Butter: "Gwace!" (Translation: "Grace!") * audience begins waving their arms * Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: "Make a resolution!" * Sophie: "Then share it with your family." * Peanut and Jelly: "Then share it with your family!" * Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: So make a resolution! * Sophie: Make friends as happy as can be! * Peanut and Jelly: Make friends as happy as can be! * Sophie AKA Lady S: Well, 2019 should be better with your goals, yeah. * Baby Butter: Goals! * Sophie AKA lady S: So that you can cover a lot more holes! * Baby Butter: Holes! ** Lady S, Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: "Now make your resolution!" ** Peanut: "Just.....about....NOW!" ** applauds ** Sophie: (holding a microphone to an audience member) "So, what is your name?" ** Brad: "Brad Farnsworth, age 24." ** Sophie: "What will your resolution be, according to this Care Bears theme-based song?" ** Brad: To be very generous and showing lots of care to everyone worldwide! ** Sophie: That is an outstanding resolution. Give a round of applause to Brad! ** audience cheers for Brad ** Sophie AKA lady S: this next one’s keep this party going, which is in the tune, of jabberjaw theme, so... ** Sophie: Let's keep this party-party-party-party-party-party-party going! ** Sophie AKA lady S: Because my friends are happy and they will be showing That matrix guy’s name is leon, and hey! He’s my love! ** Sophie: "It's the reason why he fell for her! ** Peanut, Jelly, and Sophie: Keep the party-party-party-party-party-party going! ** Sophie AKA lady S: "So we can make the New Year's Eve fest growing! If we all try to succeed, they can boogie to their knees! ** Peanut, Jelly, and Sophie: The party-party-party-party-party-party-party's going, keep going! ** Sophie: "It's the ultimate, capital thing you've got knowing!" ** Peanut, Jelly, and Sophie: The party-party-party-party-party-party-party's going! ** Sophie AKA lady S: yeah ** (audience cheers) ** Lydia AKA left eye: Lady S, you are awesome, This party is still going strong with two more songs to bring the new year. The next song is New Surprises to the tune of the Interjection song from Schoolhouse Rock, and with us, 9 volt is here! ** 9 volt: hello there, ready for new surprises, in the style of interjection song from schoolhouse rock? I know I am! ** Sophie: "On the count of 3. 1..2....3! LET'S GO!" *** band plays the New Surprises song *** Sophie: "So 2019 is almost here, uh-huh." *** Sophie AKA lady S: There will be changes in that year. Return of virtuality that's like reality. *** Sophie and Lady S: "That's one new surprise, in actuality!" *** Lydia: Cool! Can't wait! *** Leon: this will be fun, There’s Oculus Rift for everyone!" *** Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: New Surprises, bring happiness and interest! *** Sophie: "Surprises can be upcoming stuff which we can hardly ever wait. Those will be things we'll appreciate. *** Sophie AKA Lady S: A Snick movie's coming real soon! *** Sophie: Are you afraid of the dark is a horror fantasy, like musical comedy roundhouse, teen sitcom Clarissa explains it all and a nicktoon the ren and stimpy show! *** Lydia and Leon: It has lots of stories told by one story teller by saying submitted for the approval of the midnight society, i call this story, then throw campfire dust, and roundhouse includes each cast would say reprise the theme song and roll the credits. *** Sophie AKA Lady S, Leon AKA matrix and Lydia AKA left eye: This surprise here gave kablam a awesome reboot, and nickel-o zone! *** Sophie: "Yes! SpongeBob SquarePants has a sneak peek! And kablam forever! *** Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: New Surprises, bring happiness and interest! *** Sophie: "Surprises can be upcoming stuff which we can hardly ever wait. (with Lady S, Matrix and left eye) Those will be things we'll appreciate. *** Sophie: They can be on movies! *** Peanut: Neat! *** Left eye: Or food. *** Baby Butter: Yum! *** Matrix: Or tech! *** Sophie AKA lady s: Intriguing! *** Left eye: Or music! *** Peanut: Groovy! *** Sophie: Or health! *** Jelly: "Ooohhh!" *** matrix: Or fashion! *** Baby Butter: "Pwetty!" *** Sophie, Jelly, and Peanut: "Suprises come in lots of different kinds!" *** Peanut: ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, 9 volt!! *** 9 volt: I can't wait to get a Awesome wii, Uh-huh! Because the wii shop channel is closing in January 30! Just say goodbye and thank for the memories! *** 9 volt, Jelly, and Peanut: "With them on the Nintendo fans can cry with rest in peace! *** 9 volt: "Great! Now we'll miss you! We love you because you start in December 10 2006 and i’ll cry! *** Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: New Surprises, bring happiness and interest! *** Sophie: Surprises can be upcoming stuff which we can hardly ever wait. *** 9 volt and lady s: Those will be things we'll appreciate. *** Sophie: They can be on movies! *** Peanut: Neat! *** 9 volt: Or food. *** Baby Butter: Yum! *** lady s: Or tech! *** Sophie: Intriguing! *** left eye and matrix: Or music! *** Peanut: Groovy! *** Sophie: Or health! *** Jelly: Ooohhh! *** left eye, lady s, 9 volt and matrix: "Or fashion!" *** Baby Butter: "Pwetty!" (Translation: "Pwetty!") *** Sophie, Jelly, Peanut, Lady s, Left eye, matrix and 9 volt: Suprises come in lots of different kinds! *** Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: New Surprises, bring happiness and interest! *** Sophie: "Surprises can be upcoming stuff which we can hardly ever wait. (with 9 volt, lady s, matrix And left eye) Those will be things we'll appreciate. Mmhmm." *** Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: "New Surprises, bring happiness and interest! They are awesome! They are awesome! They are aweeeeeeeesome oh YEEEEEEEEEEAH!" *** applauds *** 9 volt: "Wow! Speaking of surprises, there is one surprise just around the corner we'll be talking about, it's about the new year! Happy New Year, which is to the tune of Popple Magic from the Popples pilot, will be played right now, led by me and Lady s." *** Sophie: "Ready? 1...2...a 1, 2, 3, 4!" *** Water Otterz begin playing Happy New Year *** Sophie AKA lady s: Now midnight is getting near! Make sure you spread lots of cheer! Get your horns and make some noise! This moment spreads lots of joy! (With 9 volt) When the Ball Drop has made it through, 2019 will be for you! Let's be smarties, let's all party! That year's very neeeeeeewwwwww! *** Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: Ring the New Year! Happy New Year! Get ready for next daaaaaay! Ring the New Year! Happy New Year! It's exciting, HOORAY! *** 9 volt: 11:30 PM! The New Year will be a gem! *** Sophie AKA lady s: We have 30 minutes more, (with 9 volt) so what are you waiting for? When the Ball Drop has made it through, 2019 will be for you! *** 9 volt: Let's be smarties, let's all party! That year's very neeeeeeewwwwww! *** Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: Ring the New Year! Happy New Year! Get ready for next daaaaaay! Ring the New Year! Happy New Year! It's exciting, HOORAY! *** Sophie AKA lady S and 9 volt: "Ring the New Year on this day! About half an hour away! *** Lady S, 9 volt, Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: Then it will be New Year's Day! *** applauses even louder *** Sophie: Why thanks again, audience!